


Surrender

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Forget safety. Live where you fear to live.”― RumiIn honour of Mark Gatiss' 52nd birthday, originally posted on tumblr.





	Surrender

Greg opened the front door and took a step back in surprise. Mycroft, or what appeared to be left of him was standing at his door at three in the morning. Greg cleared his throat and was about to switch on the light, but Mycroft shook his head.

“Don’t. Please.”

“Myc.” They had been playing this game for so long now, dinners, the occasional late night chat in the British Government’s office, after everyone had left, sharing Mycroft’s excellent scotch, sometimes Mycroft would fall asleep in front of Greg’s telly as he pretended to watch a match with him, but really just wanted his company, this - this was different, he needed him in a way that neither could put into words. The Holmes Boys weren’t used to failure, but they’d hit a rough patch in recent years; Sherlock and John were squared away finally, once and for all, but Mycroft - there were no visible scars, but then, he had never let Greg see him, not truly see him, or touch him in the way that they had both wanted, needed, if Greg were honest with himself.

He nodded and drew the shivering man inside his flat. Damn. I knew I should have cleaned this week - those thoughts vanished as he realised Mycroft was without his coat or umbrella, or even the ubiquitous black sedan. He thought about making some smart remark, to keep things light as they always had before, but understood this was a surrender of a sort, so he kept his peace, and began to work on loosening Mycroft’s tie. They both froze as Mycroft looked up into Greg’s eyes, deer in headlights for a brief moment, then his head dropped again.

“You don’t have to think anymore, let me do all the thinking, hmm?” Greg murmured as he removed the jacket that he was sure was worth at least a couple of months of his salary, and hung it on a chair, then began to work on the waistcoat. “So many layers, Myc. I’m going to remove your armour, darlin’ and mebbe you’ll see you’re just as human as the rest of us…”

Mycroft let out a shattered sigh as Greg’s fingers deftly undid the cuffs of his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. “Yer beautiful.” A sob escaped from the man in front of him and Greg shook his head. “No one’s ever told you. Bloody hell.”

“It’s my birthday, was my birthday, yesterday. I always find some tedious work to do, out of the country, but this year, Anthea - she cleared my calendar, sent me home early. I’ve been just walking, thinking. So many regrets, so many things I could have done differently, and then I found myself here. I didn’t even know what time it was, I apologise, I should -”

“Bollocks. I’m going to take you into my rather unimpressive, and cramped bedroom, sheets are clean, but no chocs on the pillows I’m afraid, the maid has the week off - and then I’m going to finish undressing you and we will spend the next day or two -”

“DI Lestrade.”

“Mr. Holmes. I have so many days of leave piled up, I could take a year off and they wouldn’t mind, and you, you need to let yourself off the hook a bit.”

“I - I’ve never -”

Lestrade nodded, then used a single steady finger to lift Mycroft’s chin, so he could look into the eyes that he had fallen in love with so long ago. “You don’t have to be afraid, Myc, you are safe here.”

“I don’t want to be safe. I want to feel everything - everything. Can you, will you? Just can’t do this on my own anymore, Gregory.”

Lestrade nodded, then brushed his lips over Mycroft’s and whispered, “ya never had to, love. I’ve always been here.”


End file.
